


i just need rest

by liviahah



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Current SMP events, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Tommy is stressed, Tommy needs a break, Tommy needs a hug, TommyInnit Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liviahah/pseuds/liviahah
Summary: tommy is having a bad night. he decides to go for a walk.
Kudos: 11





	i just need rest

**Author's Note:**

> hello, my first book. ITS VERY SHORT!! it’s mainly just a taster as i’ve never written on ao3 before. hope you enjoy anyways :D

tommy lay silent in his bed. 

he looked up at the dirt roof of his ‘home’  
it did not look stable - he had to admit. he would have to encourage sam to do something with it.  
the only problem was that making it nice and presentable was a waste of time. it was always vandalised with something inappropriate. 

his brain wizzed with thoughts.  
some were happy and comforting.  
but others were haunting and negative. 

let’s be the bad guys  
*sam nook noises*  
please escort tommy out of my country  
what about l’... l’manburg  
i’m proud of you tommy 

it was all too much at the moment. 

tommy eventually got up and slipped on his shoes along with a woolly hat and wilbur’s coat. 

he walked out into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> i will be doing lots of short stories soon, i got a lot written down and planned..


End file.
